


Lune

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [8/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 8





	Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Tombant du ciel à travers les volets, le rayon de lune éclairais la chambre d'une douce lueur argentée, sans pour autant gêner des deux jeunes hommes endormis.

Comme à son habitude, Luffy s'est enroulé autour de Law, étirant ses bras et ses jambes comme pour être sur que l'étudiant ne partirait pas dans la nuit. La tête blotti dans le cou de son petit ami, il dormais avec un air calme et apaisé, qui lui était inconnu lorsqu'il était éveillé.

L'étudiant, quand à lui, ne semblait pas gêné par la position du plus jeune. Il y a avait eu un temps, les premières fois où ils avaient dormis ensembles, où le côté tactile du judoka l'avait surpris, et gêné, mais il s'y était fait. Et il avait appris à aimer ce contact, ce besoin d'affection de Luffy. Petit à petit, il avait appris à se positionner, la nuit, pour leur confort à tous les deux.

Et pour cacher ce sourire tendre qu'il avait tous les soir quand Luffy venait se blottir contre lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Celui-ci est un peu court, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire.
> 
> Le thème de demain est "Bouton"


End file.
